Worry
by AmberEyes90
Summary: My thoughts based on the S6 spoiler pictures of Emma fighting the hooded figure and Hook holding Henry.


Killian stood holding Henry back, keeping him from seeing Emma stabbed by the hooded figure. His heart broke but he needed to keep the boy out of harm's way. David and Snow ran on and the figure disappeared. Killian and Henry followed. "Mom!" Henry called as he ran over only to be stopped by David as Killian dropped to his knees beside Emma.

"Emma…" Killian said as she held her hand up, covered in blood before she looked at Killian. "Emma, no…" He cradled her head on his left arm as Snow gave him her scarf. He balled it up and held it tight to the wound, hearing David calling for an ambulance as Henry stood behind him. "You'll be fine, love." He said looking down at her.

"I'm sorry." She said looking at him as tears gathered in her eyes, fear clear in them as she looked at him wondering if it would be the last time. She reached up and gently touched his cheek. "I love you."

"There's nothing to apologize for." Killian shook his head.

"You were protecting everyone, now let us protect you." Snow said trying to ease her daughter's fear. "You're going to be fine."

Emma shook her head and looked back up at Killian as tears fell from her eyes. "Your mother's right." He said softly, trying to hide the terror, he was feeling as the sirens came closer. "You'll be perfectly fine, Swan. You've been through fighting dragons and countless villains and giants… you can make it from this." He told her with a small smile. Her eyes began to droop. "No, Emma." He said as she shifted making her wince in pain. "Emma, stay awake. Talk to me love. Tell me, what was that color you picked for our bedroom?"

Emma gave him a tired smile. "A soft blue." She said making him smirk. "And I'll have little scenes with boats around the room."

"What of the lad's room?" Killian asked trying to keep her going.

"He's a teenager." She smiled and gave a rough laugh that made her wince. "He can pick what he wants in his room." She paused. "Killian." She said and he bent a little more as he pulled her closer to him. "Killian I'm so sorry I made you worry."

"Nothing to apologize for. I knew what I was getting when I fell in love with you. I knew you'd worry me at every turn." He chuckled making her smile as the ambulance arrived. The paramedics rushed to her and took over assessing the wound. As they brought the stretcher out Killian felt Emma's arm wrap tight around him making him look at her. "This is going to hurt a bit." She nodded and held tight to him as he shifted and lifted her into his arms to lay her on the stretcher. The paramedics began wheeling it to the ambulance.

"Killian." She called out making him stop the two medics and grasp her hand.

"Go with her, we'll meet you at the hospital." David told him. Killian nodded and followed the paramedics into the ambulance as it sped off.

David, Snow, and Henry rushed into the waiting room and found Killian sitting anxiously in a chair. "What did they say?" Snow asked.

"All I know is they took her back for surgery as soon as we arrived. She looked like a ghost; she was so weak she couldn't even talk." He stood up and paced. "And they won't bloody answer my questions." He hollered making everyone look at him.

David turned in front of him. "They're taking care of her. That's what's important." He said making Killian look at him.

"I'll go see what I can find, why don't you two go get us some coffee, and Henry call Regina and let her know what happened." They all nodded and did as she told them.

"If anyone can get information out of the nurses, it's Snow." David said as he walked with Killian to find coffee. "Emma's tough, she'll be alright."

"I know." Killian said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I just…" He sighed, aggravated as they stopped.

"I know." David said making the pirate look at him. "The hardest thing is to watch the one you love hurt and going through so much and not being able to do anything. Trust me I know it's heartbreaking, but you need to look at it as positive as you can. Emma is not someone who will give up; she's tough and wants nothing more than to be with you. And although I really hate to admit it, I'm glad she has you." David paused and glanced down the hall. "Getting upset and yelling won't help Emma, but trying to stay busy, getting coffee, talking with people until you can be at her side will help."

"Aye, I know. I just don't like this waiting out here, not knowing anything of her condition or what's going on." Killian said, dropping his walls for a rare show of who he was under the charming pirate. "I can't lose her, I love her."

David paused taken aback by his openness. "You won't lose her. I promise she'll be fine. And although she is my daughter, I know she's grown, I know she's an adult and I hate it but she loves you. You may be a pirate but I couldn't ask for a better man for my daughter. Truly." Killian nodded as he tried to regain his composure. "Our Emma is not going anywhere; she's here till she worries us to death." Killian gave a chuckle before the two continued to gather coffee and return to Henry and Snow where Regina had joined them.

"Any news?" Killian asked Snow.

"They said the surgery is to close up the wound inside and to make sure no major organs were injured. She should be out of surgery any time." She told him as the doors opened and Dr. Whale walked out. "How is she?" Snow asked quickly.

"She's going to be fine. I was able to stop the bleeding and close the wound up. She'll be sore for a while but I assume that once she's back on her feet she'll take care of that. They're putting her in a room now but you should limit it to one person at a time and don't stay too long."

Snow nodded and looked at Killian. "Go." He looked at her and furrowed her brow. "She'll want you there with her. Go and stay with her. We'll come back tomorrow, just call us if anything changes."

"Grandma's right. Mom is going to need you. She can be stubborn and you know she's going to try to get back to work as soon as she wakes up." Henry added and gave a little smile. "You're probably the only one she'll at least listen to before she tries."

"Take care of her." David smirked.

"Right, I'll call if any news comes up." Killian said as he turned to Whale and followed him to Emma's room. As he walked in, he noticed she was resting in the hospital bed, the wires coming from her gown and ivs hooked to her arm as the constant beep of her heart monitor filled the room. He walked over and looked down at her, pushing her blond hair behind her ear and he worried when she did not move.

"Don't worry." A nurse smiled as she walked in to check everything. "She's still sleeping from the anesthesia from surgery. She's perfectly fine. Just needs some rest." Killian nodded. "We're right outside the room if you need anything at all, just let us know."

"Thank you." Killian nodded as the nurse left and he found a chair he pulled to the side of the bed. He sat watching her sleep, holding her hand in his. He must have dosed off when he heard movement in the room making him sit up and look around.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you." The nurse said. "I just needed to get her vital signs and check on her."

"No problem." Killian waved her off and sat back in the chair resting his eyes.

"Killian?" He heard making him open his eyes and looked over at Emma as her brow furrowed and her eyes focused on him. Her voice was a bit raw as she spoke. "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital. You passed out from blood loss on the way. They sewed you up and gave you some blood." He explained, as her eyes seemed to clear more. "Go back to sleep love, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you wake up." She nodded and he smiled feeling her squeeze his hand before she let her eyes drift close again.

The next morning he heard a knock making him turn to the door and see David. "How was she?"

"She woke up during the night and went back to sleep." He said softly as not to wake her.

"Why don't you go grab a coffee and something to eat real quick? You look like you could use it." David offered and watched Killian look back to Emma. "I'll sit with her until you get back."

"Thanks mate." Killian said as he left to find what he needed.

David sat in the chair beside the bed, watching his daughter sleep. She took a deep breath and her eyes fluttered open. She looked around and began to panic. "Killian?"

"It's okay." David said as he stood at her side. "He just went to get coffee and some food. I told him I'd sit with you for a little bit since he was here all night."

"He was here all night?" She asked as she looked at her father.

"He was worried about you; he didn't want to leave you." David explained as she relaxed into the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Alright I guess." She said as she sighed.

Killian walked in with a little carrier that held two cups and several doughnuts. "Swan, you're awake." He smiled as he set the carrier on the bedside table.

She smiled at him as he came closer. "I'm fine." She told him as she laced her fingers with his. "I hear you were here all night." He nodded. "You should have gone home and gotten some sleep."

"I could never sleep knowing you were here alone." He smirked, kissing her head. "I got plenty of sleep sitting her at your side, much more than if I were to have gone home."

"I'm going to head to work; I just wanted to check in on you." David said. "I'm sure your mother and Henry will be up at some point to see you too." Emma nodded and watched as David smirked and patted Killian's shoulder before leaving.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Killian." Emma said making him look at her and shake his head.

"Don't fret, darling." He smirked. "I told you. I know the worry you would put me through and what I was getting into when I fell in love with you." He smiled and bent to give her a loving kiss.

"I love you." She said making him grin and kiss her again. He always loved hearing those three little words tumble from her lips as she looked at him with those green eyes he would get lost in.

"I love you too, Emma." He smirked before he handed her one of the cups. "Your morning hot coco with cinnamon." She smiled and took it as a nurse walked in.

"Good morning." She smiled. "I'm glad to see you're awake. How do you feel? Any pain?" She asked.

"I feel fine." Emma told her.

The nurse nodded. "Well the doctor said if you woke and were doing well and your pain was under control you could go home. now you'll need to keep the bandage on for another day, then you can get the sutures wet, but keep an eye on them and make sure there's no infection, keep it as clean as possible. We'll give you something to take home if you start to have any pain. He said to try to refrain from using your magic for a few days and let the wound heal before you try to heal it." Emma and Killian nodded as they listened. "No lifting or exercise or anything strenuous that could pop stitches or cause more harm. For the next, few days at least take it easy and rest. I'll be back in a while with your discharge papers."

"You hear that Swan, you can't do anything." Killian smirked making her roll her eyes. "I've been telling you for how long to relax and now you have no choice." Emma rolled her eyes at him but could not help the smirk that came to her lips.

David and Snow had dinner made to welcome Emma home and to ease their minds by spending some time with her. "I'll be right back; I need to get out of these clothes. I hate the hospital clothes." She said as Killian stood beside her and helped her to her feet before she made her way up the stairs.

"I'm so glad to see her up and moving." Snow smiled.

"She looks in a bit of pain." David said.

Killian nodded. "Aye, that she is." He looked at the two. "She has pain medication if she needs it, but she's managing for now."

"Killian!" They heard making him make his way up the stairs.

"What's wrong love?" He asked as he entered their room.

She looked at him frustrated. "I can't get my underwear and pants on without bending and it starts killing me when I try." She looked a little shy. "Could you help me?"

"Of course." He said as he walked over and helped her finish dressing before they went back down the stairs to her parents.

"You okay?" Snow asked worried.

"I'm fine, I just needed some help." Emma said as she sat back down in front of her mug of hot coco as Killian handed her the bottle the nurse had given them when they left the hospital. "Thanks." She smiled, taking one pill.

"Regina has Neal for the night so we could come spend some time with you and then have a little date night later on." Snow said with a smile. "Regina and Zelena are working together to raise Robyn. I'm just glad there's no more fighting over her, that would be terrible for a child to grow up like that. Sad it took Robin being killed to make them work together."

"Aye, but they're together and the children are fine. That is the important part. The part Robin would have wanted most." Killian said as he took a sip of his rum.

"She's in good hands and has all of us to help her along the way. A big family with open arms." Snow smiled.

"Where's Henry?" David asked.

Killian set his cup down. "He's out with the lady Violet for the evening. The lad decided to take her for a moonlit picnic." He smirked.

"He's growing up fast." David sighed.

"He was a little lad when I first met him, and how he's nearly a man taking a girl out of dates." Killian smirked.

"Neal would be proud of him." David commented.

"Aye, he would." Killian agreed. "He would be beyond proud of the boy and how far he's come through everything. This family is not easy to be a part of." He chuckled making the others laugh

"But it's worth every pain, worry, fear, laugh and smile." Snow said.

Emma smirked. "I don't know, sometimes I wonder." She gave a small smile. "But we wouldn't have made it without each other. It's nice to be a part of a family that although we can want to kill each other and sometimes try, we're still there."

The four sat talking for another two hours before the door opened and Henry walked in and looked at the four with a raised brow. "How was the date, lad?" Killian asked as Henry walked closer to the table.

"It was good." Henry smiled. "We had dinner and then walked the park a bit before I walked her home."

"Was there a good night kiss?" Snow asked.

"Really?" Emma said as she looked at her mother playfully. "It's bad enough he's going out on dates and all." She said making Henry chuckle as his cheeks tinted.

"Ah, so there was." Killian said looking at his love's son who blushed more.

Emma playfully swatted his arm, "Don't tease." She said making him smirk at her.

"Wait till you have a daughter, it's much worse." David said making Emma look at her father as Killian chuckled and drank more of his rum.

"I don't doubt that mate, especially if she is anything like her mother." Emma rolled her eyes. She and Killian had talked about what they wanted, their future together but they both knew they weren't going to jump into everything at once. David teased and acted like a protective father when Killian was around but everyone knew that the two were trying to find their way. It was only a month ago that they had brought the last of Killian's things from the Jolly Roger to the house that he had picked out, and only a day before that he had come back from the dead. They had to figure out their relationship and work out their lives not only together but in the town as well.


End file.
